Yu Yu Hakusho Mysteries: The Minamino Shooting
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: The boy was lying there covered in blood, especially around his chest. What happened? Who would do such a thing to our friendly, neighborhood Fox Demon? The Yu Yu Gang is about to find out!srry low on ideas. This will be complete until I think of somethin
1. Chapter 1 He is Shot

Yu Yu Hakusho Mysteries: The Minamino Shooting

_What happened? The wind swirled outside Shuichi Minamino's bedroom as he lie in bed. It was approximately 12:00 midnight. Everything was quiet and calm. Until they broke through the window to the fifteen year-old's room. Glass shattered and flew everywhere, waking the boy. With his unknown plant abilities, he thought he could take down this menace. He was wrong. The figure pulled out a gun. Seconds later it was all over. Shuichi was on the ground dying, keeping himself alive on his demon energy. Blood was spilling from the wound in his chest. It was all over the carpet. Someone had attempted to murder Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama. _

The next day was bright and sunny, fitting for summer. But mocking what happened last night. Shiori had happened to enter the room to ask why her son wasn't downstairs for breakfast like he usually is at this hour. It wasn't like him to sleep this late. It was 10:00. Her questions were answered without the use of words.

Shiori opened the door and found Shuichi just as he was at midnight. Running out of energy to keep himself alive on. You could hear a shriek come from the bedroom as Shuichi's little sister, twelve year-old Ama ran to her brother's bedroom at the sound of her mother's voice. She, too, saw the horrifying sight.

Ama ran to Shuichi and held him in her arms.

"We're getting Genkai." she whispered. Shiori heard her.

"Who is Genkai? We need a hospital."

"Genkai is ... a former nurse." Ama lied "And can surely take care of Shuichi. Besides, we don't have enough money to pay for a real doctor."

It was true. With Shuichi always getting hurt, the medical bills were higher than anything. They just didn't have the money to pay for it all. This is Japan.

"Ama, sweety, I'm just not sure I can trust this Genkai person with my son. I'm very worried and under a lot of stress. Okay?" Shiori explained.

Ama stared at her mother for what seemed like forever. She knew in her heart that her brother would not survive if he didn't see Genkai. Genkai was an incredible healer, but because it was due to her powers, Shiori Minamino couldn't know about her. She didn't understand. Shiori just didn't understand. Shuichi Minamino needed Genkai! He needed her healing abilities.

"MOM! Why can't you trust me? I know Genkai way better than you do! She's a close friend of mine and Shuichi's! Please!" Ama begged. By now Kurama was beginning to give up on living. His demonic energy was gone and now it was only a matter of minutes...

Ama realized this. Her demonic energy was reacting to her brother's and it was telling her he was about to die. But Ama wasn't one to wait for anything. She ran out the door with her brother in her arms. Once she got out onto the street, she fumbled around her pocket for her communicator. Once she found it, she dialed a few numbers and a chipper, happy girl appeared on the screen.

"Hello!" she sang.

"Botan! It's an emergency! K-Kurama is injured! I just sneaked out of my house to see Genkai, but I can't possibly get there in time! I need help!" Ama screamed. But before she could get another sentence out she was in the air with Botan and her oar.

"Ama," Botan mumbled "How is he? Tell me what happened."

Ama sighed as she told of how she found her brother in his room passed out on the floor with blood everywhere, especially on his chest. Botan thought for a moment before asking:

"What kind of wound does it look like? A knife, a dart or arrow of some sort?"

Ama looked down at her brother. It pained her to do so. Why couldn't she get hurt for once, just to take the pain away from him. She was always seeing him get hurt. Why? It was so complicated, and now wasn't the time to ponder it.

Pretty soon they reached Genkai's home. Botan landed and her and Ama got off the oar; the oar disappearing. Botan knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple minutes. Genkai opened the door to see the three of them.

"Come in. I'll help him." Genkai said as if reading their minds "We must hurry. I could barely sense his energy as you walked up here."

They followed Genkai to a spare room. Ama set Kurama on the bed and stepped to the side to allow Genkai to get through. Genkai held her hands over his chest and began her work. It began to heal. A relieved look formed on Botan and Ama's faces. He would be okay! This is what they thought, up until Genkai suddenly jumped back, her hands covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Fingerprints

**Chapter two**

"What happened?" Ama exclaimed, quite taken back by what had just occured.

"A barrier..." she heard Genkai mutter under her breath.

"Huh?"

"A barrier. It's keeping my powers at bay. But we need to hurry! I'll try to give him energy. That way he can use the energy to heal himself, or at least keep himself alive until we catch the murderer. Botan, go get Yusuke and the rest of them. We have another case on our hands." Genkai explained.

Botan nodded. She wasn't used to Genkai giving her missions, she was so used to Koenma doing it. But Kurama needed help, and she wasn't going to argue. She tugged on Ama's sleeve and tried to pull her with her.

"No." Genkai rejected "I'll need her here incase I run out of energy and need to recover. I'll have to have someone keep Kurama alive until I get energy back."

Botan nodded once more and was about to run, when she suddenly remembered something. She dug a small mirror-like object from her kimono and gave it to Ama.

"Here." she offered "I'll be with the guys on their mission. Keep me updated on Kurama's health."

"Will do." Ama said with a faint smile.

"Alright. Botan, go. We need to find whoever did this as soon as possible!" Genkai told her and she got on her oar and flew out of the room.

"C'mon, Ama. let's help your brother." Genkai commanded as she put her hands over his chest once more, this time to give him energy. A light shone brightly and stayed there, giving Kurama just enough energy to keep him alive.

XXXXXXXX

"WHAT!?" a black haired, bad attitude, Spirit Detective yelled.

"Fox-Boy was shot?" an orange-haired, burly human shouted.

"Yes. And we need you three to help find the killers." Botan told them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, seeing as how it was Kurama, agreed instantly. So the four of them headed off. Botan suggested that they checked out the crime scene. Kuwabara insisted that he could have thought of that, which earned a slap from Hiei. When they got there, they were greeted by Shiori at the front door.

"Ah, yes. Shuichi's friends. Do come in. What do you need?"

"We came to investigate who shot your son. Where did the attack happen?" Botan asked. Shiori muttered 'here' and lead the Spirit Detective and the group to Kurama's room.

It was a horrifying sight. blood and gore were all over the carpet, the window smashed and small shards of glass everywhere.

"This is where I found him." Shiori told them and gestured to right beside her son's bedside.

"Let's do this." Yusuke mumbled and asked Shiori to leave while he took out some kind of Spirit World spy glass. Botan had said it was used to see finger prints and, if they were in Spirit World's criminal records, would show who's they were. Yusuke looked for awhile and to his dismay, there were no finger prints that weren't Kurama's, Shiori's, or Ama's, all of whom he trusted.

"Guys," Yusuke said "The only finger prints here are those of Kurama and his family. No one suspicious."

"They must have injured Kurama without touching anything." Botan revealed.

"Except the window." Hiei said "That window looks as if someone broke through it. And in order to do that, they must've touched it." Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Exactly!" Botan exclaimed "Unless they used something other than their hands to break it. Yusuke, use the spy glass to check for finger prints here on the window sill or thepiecesglass"Yusuke nodded and walked over there. He looked around for about ten minutes to make sure he didn't miss anything before sighing in dismay.

"What?" Kuwabara questioned.

"No finger prints other than Kurama's family. So where do we look now?" Yusuke interrogated.

"I'll see if Koenma can get us started." And Botan got on her oar and disappeared. On her way she called Ama and asked how Kurama was doing. Ama said that Genkai hasn't run out of energy yet,but was going to soon. And that Kurama hasn't woken up yet, either.

"We checked your brother's room for fingerprints and didn't find a thing. We're dealing with one tricky demon...or human. We don't know which, yet." Botan told her quickly before ending the conversation and closing the mirror.

XXXXXXXX

Botan re-entered Kurama's bedroom with some news.

"Koenma told me that he just got info on a shapeshifter/fingerprint demon."


	3. Chapter 3 Ama's Sorrow

**Chapter Three**

"A what?" Kuwabara asked, unable to believe what the young grim reaper had said.

"Shapeshifter/fingerprint demon. They're very rare. And I think it may be the reason why we didn't find any fingerprints. These demons have the power to not only shapeshift, but to make fingerprints disappear just like that. Right out of nowhere." Botan explained.

The guys stood there for a bit. A shapeshifter Demon with the added ability to erase fingerprints? This was bad. It would be a lot harder to catch because you couldn't look for it because it would always look different and you couldn't check fingerprints because they would have been erased by the time you got there. Practicly immpossible.

"Where are we going to find this demon?" Hiei asked, not realy expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure. Koenma said that-" But before she could finnish her communicator rang. She quick took it out of her pink kimono and answered it.

"Ama! What's up?"

"Botan! Kurama's heart's failing! We need your healing just to keep him alive long enough so Genkai can get his heart right again! HURRY!" Ama squealed and hung up. Botan excused herself and flew out the window again.

XXXXXXXX

"Ama! I'm here!" Botan exclaimed as she walked through the door to the spare room Kurama was in. She spotted Genkai and Ama both with their hands on Kurama's chest trying their best to keep him alive. Botan joined them and she could have sworn that Genkai sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the rythm of her Spirit Energy changed. Kurama's face eased up a bit. The pain was going away.

"Excellent!" Botan exclaimed "He's healing!"

They watched as Genkai's power healed the boy. A lightened expression on their faces. After the false alarm Botan hurried back to the guys.

XXXXXXXX

As she entered Kurama's bedroom once more. She found Yusuke on the ground as well. Ever so nervous, Botan knelt down to the Spirit Detective. He was still alive. She turned to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, what happened?" she asked, total surprise written all over her face. This was awful. First Kurama, now Yusuke. Who did this? Who wanted Koenma's Spirit Detectives dead? Kuwabara looked at Botan with a sad expression.

"I didn't see. They were too fast. He/she came in, shot Yusuke in the chest, just like Kurama, and left. It was all so fast, as I said, I missed it. I'm sorry, Botan." Botan sighed.

"It's alright, Kuwabara. This just makes things more clear. Now we know they want all of you and not just Kurama." Kuwabara nodded.

"Don't you think you had better call Koenma and let him know? I mean, if I was him, I'd like to know if my Spirit Detective was hurt." he advised her. She sighed.

"Yes. I'll ask him to come and take him to Genkai while we go to demon world."

Hiei stood there the whole time, staring at Yusuke. Every so often, he checked to see if he was alive. This was the first time he had spoken for awhile.

"Why Demon World?" Kuwabara asked with that idiotic look on his face. Hiei smacked him hard across the back of the head.

"Baka. shapeshifter/fingerprint demons live in Demon World. Now, Fairy Girl, what did Koenma say about the demons befoe you had to go fix up the Fox?" Hiei yelled. Botan suddenly brightened up.

"Oh, yeah! He said to get you to take us to demon world. He said you're the only one who knows it well enough." Hiei hung his head, apparently with a headache. He thought for a few moments. Why on earth would he help these scum? They were less than nothing to him. Why is he helping them? He tipped his head back and sighed.

"Follow me." And he stepped thrugh a sudden portal to demon world.

After Botan was done asking Koenma to come down and take Yusuke, her and Kuwabara followed the angry little fire demon.

XXXXXXXX

Kurama was sleeping peacefully with Genkai giving him energy to stay alive while Ama rested and regained her Spirit Energy. She sat there and thought for a few moments. She thought about the past...

Flashback

A little red headed boy and girl ran about the playground. The boy was about two years older than the girl. She was three, he was five. She was climbing on the monkey bars while he sat there and watched her. She could have been his twin if they weren't two years apart.

Suddenly she fell. As Shiori was getting up to help her, the boy, with cat-like reflexes cought her in his arms. She hugged him tight as a thanks for saving her.

"You're welcome, sister. You're my family. I'll always be here to protect you. I love you."

She smiled.

End Flashback

She had never smiled quite as wide since. Back then he saved her. But now there was much mor on the line. And it was her turn to save him. She just hoped that she didn't fail. She tipped her head back and sighed.

"Come on, brother. You're my family. I'll always be here to protect you. I love you."

**I know it's been while, but I got cought up in other things. So here's the new chapter. Heh. **


	4. not sure what to put here

Alright. I'm kinda starting to think this is kinda bad sighs Don't be surprised if I don't post for a week or so...maybe more. I'm sorry. I'm discouraged easily. **WHY CAN'T I USE MY COMMON SENSE!!** I'll try to write something else for now. It'll be good this time! I promise! I think...

I will leave. For awhile. Not a long while, I'll just improve. **A LOT**. Why do I have to be Depressed all the time?

Signing out for now,

Icelenathehumanicemaiden


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I've decided I'm going to write this again. But the reason why the number of chapters isn't changing is because I'm replacing the content in chapters 3 and 4 with actual chapters. Thank you for your time.

- Icelenathehumanicemaiden


End file.
